


Drift away

by sorciererouge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, M/M, The wataei isn't clear but implied, hospital stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Eichi is in horrible pain but he is also expecting a visitor.How to solve the situation?
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 37





	Drift away

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I gave up but that has never stopped me from uploading.

Eichi clutched his chest tightly. The urge to cough was strong but the pain was suppressing it momentarily. He was supposed to get a visit from Wataru soon. If he was in this much pain when his fellow idol came in he might just die.

To be seen at his weakest was rather unbecoming after all. Even if Wataru had witnessed him when he was at the bottom of an endless pit of cruelty and scheming. Wandering and causing trouble and suffering to those around him. Either because it was part of his plan or as an effect of those plans. 

His wallowing was interrupted by a polite knock. 

The universal sign of a nurse in the 'permanent' part of a hospital. Since his room was, quite frankly always ready for his arrival. Money spoke well and so did his frequent visits. 

"Tenshouin-san your visitor is almost here. Are you sure you are alright to take visitors?" Takemi-san questioned, she was a rather young nurse. Ready to scold him whenever he overdid it but not the type that ran by extreme amounts of caffeine and spite. 

The state he was in might actually get him a visitor ban for the time being. No, it would if Takemi informed his doctors that he spent a better part of the day barely medicated and in pain.

Right, the IV hooked up to him along with the PCA pump. Something he could use to take the edge off. Which he didn't do too often, usually waiting until he physically couldn't use it. 

Eichi stared at the button next to him. Good for him he had a smart nurse who took the button in her own hand.

"You want me to press it for you Tenshouin-san?"   
Eichi nodded, closing his eyes. Even if he was slightly out of it due to the medication it was better than writhing in pain alone. 

Or writhe in pain in front of Wataru.

Well, he had vomited blood on Wataru's face once...huh being high was a step up from *that*.

He could feel the pain slowly leaving him. Panting like he ran a marathon he could do without. Although he did feel like he did just that.

"There we go Tenshouin-san!" Takemi was writing something on her notepad. "It does help to use the pain relief given to you. But seems like you're rather insistent on having Hibiki-san here. Perhaps he should visit more often if it gets you to not willingly suffer?"

There must've been countless notes in the system of him not using the pump then. 

"Well then, I'll get going and let Hibiki-san in."

Huh? Wataru was waiting outside then? For how long? Eichi coughed to clear his throat, hand moving to brush some of his sweaty hair back. It didn't hurt to try to look presentable.

"It is your very own Hibiki Wataru! Coming from the hallway~" Wataru slid in smoothly, long blue hair trailing behind him like a stream of water. 

"A rather normal way of coming in isn't it Wataru?" Eichi teased softly, eyes crinkling. He felt rather pleasantly fuzzy. Whether it was the medication or Wataru's presence didn't matter.

"Truly, something so simple wouldn't satisfy My Emperor," with a snap roses began to rain from the ceiling, covering the floor, bed and his table. 

Mysteriously the flowers didn't land anywhere near his medical supplies. It was like there was a forcefield around them.

Eichi couldn't keep back the small giggles, picking up one of the white roses and placing it between his teeth. That was seductive? Yes, it was. 

"Ohoho? Seems like you're in a good mood today Eichi," Wataru grinned and pulled a chair to sit next to his bed. With a dramatic shrug and a handwave, the uniform jacket was neatly laid across the chair's back.

Eichi blinked, the world was really getting blurry. He had thought he would have more time coherent. It was part of the reason why he didn't exactly enjoy the morphine. 

"Wataru should lay down. Running...running the drama club and managing our cute little underclassmen along with Fine's duties must be hard."

If he just could wrap his arms around Wataru he couldn't leave even if Eichi was no longer there. It was selfish, incredibly selfish. The need to keep Wataru with him.

The fire that ran deep in his broken veins to keep Wataru. To burn down all his bridges without care.   
A flick to his forehead and Wataru's brilliant eyes so close..!

His heart missed at least a beat or two. They were close enough to kiss!

"I can tell Eichi. You're thinking something too deeply again. Instead of that how about a story hmm?" Wataru didn't wait for his answer, carefully laying down on the bed. It took a moment to avoid all the tubes but soon he had Eichi pressed down on the bed. One arm slung over him like a blanket and other petting his hair like one would a puppy. 

His face felt like it was burning. 

"This is the most comfortable position. The best way for floating emperors and jesters to rest when they don't feel too good." 

Eichi wanted to respond, question if this was how Wataru was held when he was sick and miserable. If Wataru could even get sick, he must be able to. Wataru was human, painfully so.   
They all were.

But his mouth was filled with cotton balls, eyelids feeling like they were made from lead.

"So begins the tale of two poor children looking through a window to look at the dazzling cakes and gifts kept inside..."


End file.
